More Than That
by KLD kitkat
Summary: For her training, Mileena is sent to other realms to defeat their champions. What happens when she comes across an enemy that she develops feelings for? Will she kill him for her father? Or will true love find it's way? Set in Mortal Kombat nine during the tournament. I don't own the cover image!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Mortal Kombat!

A/N: This is during the tournament in Mortal Kombat nine. Kitana is still fighting with Shao Kahn. Don't question it.

 **More Than That**

 **Going Away**

Mileena walked down the winding stairway that lead to Shao Kahn's throne room. Her beloved sister, Kitana, had come to her chambers and told her that their father requested her in his throne room. Mileena wore her tight pink, revealing outfit, completed with her mask to hide her face. Her eyes were an astounding yellow with black, diamond shaped pupils in the middle. Her black hair stopped at about her shoulders. Her shoes clicked against the stone stairs, echoing off the walls. She rounded one last turn before seeing her father sitting upon his throne. She walked to the center of the room and stood before him.

''You requested that I see you?'' Mileena asked, placing one hand on her hip. ''Yes'' the emperor replied in his deep and commanding voice. ''For part of your training in the tournament, you will be sent to different realms to defeat their champions. You will prove to me that you are my daughter'' Shao Kahn said. Mileena's eyes narrowed. She slowly took in what her father said. ''And what for Kitana?'' she asked. Surely her sister would get something easier. Shao Kahn knew that Mileena had to be the better fighter, right? ''Kitana has her own assignment, you have yours'' he replied. Mileena growled. Her sister didn't like her, that Mileena knew. Every time Mileena would call her ''sister'', she would see Kitana with her hand on her bladed fans. Then she would reply ''you are not my sister'' and leave it at that. Mileena wanted Kitana to like her. She sighed and growled at all those memories. Sometimes, it made her want to strangle Kitana. Why wouldn't Kitana just accept her already? Why couldn't she accept the fact that she had a sister that loved her? Did that single fact kill Kitana that badly? She had been created about a week ago, so Kitana had to be used to her now.

Or was it the fact that she was part monster? With her being half tarkatan and having tarkatan blood coursing through her veins? It gave her a vicious streak and made her a brutal fighter who showed no mercy. She was equally beauty and beast. She thought of it a gift at sometimes, and a curse at other times. She would show Kitana who was the best. She'd kill every champion that every realm had to offer. They'd beg her for mercy, but she would not and never show it. No realm would stand a chance against her brutality. And maybe, just maybe, she'd go for a bigger goal.

Mileena would show Shao Kahn that she was his true daughter. That she deserves to be the heir to the throne of Out World. Her name would be known throughout the realms. At the very mention of her, people would tremble in fear.

She would complete this training and she would be the best warrior Out World had ever seen! She smiled under her mask and asked ''when do I start?''. ''Now'' Shao Kahn answered. A portal opened to her left. Without one word, she walked towards it, determination written across her face. She didn't stop and she didn't look back. She never hesitated. She stepped through the portal, then grinned with delight. As soon as she stepped out of another portal, Mileena inspected her surroundings. The sky was a yellow color and demons flew around, screeching. She was up on a craggy mountain side, surrounded by a few trees and bushes.

She glanced down the side of the mountain. Down below, a bed of spikes covered the ground. A few bodies lay there, slowly decaying. She could see a few bones beneath the spikes. The mountain was too steep to climb down and the edge was too jagged. Mileena weighed her options. She could either die trying to get down this mountain or she could take a less dangerous way out. On a regular basis, she lived for danger, but someone was waiting for a fight. And she was going to give it to them. A pink light in the shape of a circle appeared beneath her. She smiled as she dropped through it. She appeared right at the bottom of the mountain, clear of the bed of spikes. She started walking before she heard a screeching noise behind her. Her smile grew bigger and her eyes narrowed.

She turned around, finding a demon that stood about seven feet tall. He had wings on his back that were stretched out to their full width. Each wing went out about four feet away from the body. His skin color was a dark brown. His eyes were red and he had black dragon like horns atop his head.

''Mileena'' it hissed out. Mileena knew that the event of her training had been spread to all the warriors of the opposing realms. She grinned under her mask before responding ''Let's play''.

I hope you liked the start of my new Mortal Kombat story!

Comment and review!

No flames please!


	2. Long Gone

I don't own Mortal Kombat!

Long Gone

 **Shao Kahn's throne room**

Kitana walked into the large room that her father sat in. ''Kitana'' the emperor said. She stood in front of him and asked ''have you requested me for my training?''. ''Yes'' he began. ''For your training, you will go to all the realms Mileena has been to. She fought their champions, you will fight their armies'' he said. Kitana nodded. She didn't know what would be harder, fighting the armies or the champions.

 **With Mileena**

As a first attack, Mileena kicked the demon in the chest, knocking the breath out of him. She then teleported through a portal that appeared beneath her. She reappeared above the demon and kicked him in the head. Mileena tried to land a punch, but the demon grabbed her hand and twisted her arm. He then gave her two punches, one to her stomach and one to her face. He threw her to the ground, then flew over to her and picked her up. He flew into the air and did a loop before crashing her head into the ground and flying backwards. Mileena quickly leapt up, before tucking herself into a ball and rolling into his legs, knocking him off balance. He got up and turned to face her, but as soon as he did, she jumped onto his chest. She stabbed her sai into his neck multiple times, before biting his neck once and jumping off. Before he could recover, Mileena grabbed his shoulders and lifted her legs in the air, then brought them down and kicked him in the stomach. Then she turned herself around and lifted her legs up again, then brought them down on his back this time. She let go of him when she delivered the second kick, sending him face down into the dirt.

The demon threw a fireball at her. She stepped to side and teleported behind him. She leapt onto his back and held her sai in front of his throat. He sighed in defeat. ''You have won, you can stop now'' he said. Mileena laughed murderously. ''I show no mercy'' she hissed out. Once those words left her mouth, she sliced his head clean off with her sai. She leapt off the body as soon as it started to take its' toll to the ground. She went over and picked up the head, then went back and picked up the body. She dragged them over to the side of the mountain. She smiled under her mask and dropped the head and body beside the pit of spikes. Mileena put her finger on her chin and said ''hmm'' as if she didn't know what to do.

Mileena then cheered ''Ah Ha!'' and picked up the body. She held it in her arms and spun around once, then threw the body far and deep into the spike bed. She then knelt on the ground and picked up the head. She stood up, and turned the head in her hand so the face was turned towards her. The demon's eyes were rolled into the back of his head. She stroked her finger down the side of his face. ''Such a shame'' Mileena said, then she threw the head into the air and kicked into the pit of spikes. ''Goal!'' she shouted. ''Alright! Who's next?'' she asked, rubbing her hands together. A portal opened to her left. She walked into it and stepped out into another realm.

Mileena took in her surroundings. It was a lot like a jungle. It was filled with trees and bushes. She stood in a small clearing. She turned and looked at the sky. It was a pink and purple color. A rustling sound emitted from the bushes, grabbing Mileena's attention. She smiled beneath her mask. Her eyes narrowed and searched the area around her. 'There!' she thought as she saw a bush move. A dart came her way. She quickly ducked and turned around, seeing her attacker. A girl dressed in a bra and toga stepped out, a bamboo straw in her hand. Her clothes were a brown color, and a gold belt wrapped around her waist, several darts of different kinds were hooked on to her belt. She had dark skin and black wavy hair. A knife stood out among the darts, and a bow was strapped to her back, along with a small sack of arrows.

''Mileena!'' she shouted. Mileena raised an eye brow. ''You're my opponent? How weak does my father think I am?'' she asked. The girl was about five or six inches shorter than her. ''Your father, Shao Kahn! Bad man! Want to kill us all!'' the girl yelled at Mileena. ''Die!'' she shouted. Mileena pulled out her sais and stabbed the girl in her stomach. ''Too easy'' Mileena said. The girl somehow pulled herself from the blade, blood dripping from her mouth. ''You think me weak? I strong! You weak!'' the girl choked out. Mileena walked up to her. ''Prove it'' she said, sneaking a dart from the girl's belt. ''Hundred warriors coming for you'' the little girl said. ''Surely you aren't the champion of this realm if you are so easily beaten'' Mileena teased ''I not dead yet if I still standing'' the girl bit back. ''You'll only be standing a few more seconds'' Mileena said as she stuck the girl with the dart. ''Cheat!'' the girl said weakly. ''Who said it was against the rules to steal someone's weapons?'' Mileena asked with mock innocence. The girl could feel her life fading away, but she still stood. ''Aw, I thought the would get rid of you'' Mileena pouted. ''Let's try one more'' she said, walking over to a tree, where the first dart had hit when it missed her. She pulled it out and walked back over to the girl. The girl looked dizzy, but she tried to pull out an arrow. She seceded in doing so, then she pulled out her bow. She drew back, aimed, and fired. For someone so close to death, she had great aim. If Mileena hadn't ducked, it would've hit her head.

''Too stubborn to die?'' Mileena asked. ''No matter'' she said, pulling out her sai. She pounced on the girl, sending them both to the ground. Mileena pointed the sai at the girl's chest. Before Mileena drove it into her chest, the girl yelled out with her last breath ''Sa Ka!''. About fifteen warriors stepped out of the bushes, some jumped down from the trees.

''Perfect'' Mileena hissed. One warrior gasped, seeing their champion dead. ''Hmm? Oh yeah. Here you go'' Mileena said, kicking the girl's fallen body over to the warriors. ''Sacara?'' one asked, feeling her pulse. ''She dead! You kill her!'' he yelled. ''Well, yeah. Isn't it obvious?'' Mileena asked.

The warrior threw a spear at her. Mileena stepped out of the way. ''Aww, as much as I would love to stay and dance, I have places to be'' Mileena said with mock sadness.

A portal opened in front of her. ''Trickery!'' one yelled. Mileena ignored it, stepping through the portal.

I hope you liked this chapter!

Review and comment!

No flames please!


	3. Chaos For The Realms

I don't own Mortal Kombat!

 _Watch out, I've seen her type before_

 _That girl is so dangerous_

 _That girl is so dangerous_

 _That girl is a bad girl_

 _Yeah, I've seen her type before_

-Dangerous by: Kardinal Offishall

Chaos For The Realms

Mileena walked through the realm she had been sent to, thinking that the only female warrior was too weak and too young for this. If she was the champion of that realm, than it would be easy to conquer. Mileena walked around the new realm. It looked like a mad house. People were fighting and yelling. The sky seemed to be fighting over what color it should be, green or yellow. If it kept going like this, they'd kill each other before Mileena even got a chance. And that wasn't going to happen. Mileena kept walking on and on. She kept going until she found herself on a bridge. She would've kept going, if it weren't for two fighting men blocking her path.

''Ahem'' she cleared her throat. Both men turned to face her. Upon seeing her, their eyes widened. One looked love struck, he obviously had no idea who she was. The other man had a look of pure terror. ''Here, let me help you'' she said to the love struck one. She walked over to the horrified man. He was too scared to run away, knowing she would chase him down and kill him. He gulped as she got closer. When she got to him, she turned around to the one who was awe struck. ''Was he bothering you?'' she asked. He nodded, and Mileena smiled under her mask. ''Aw, you should know better'' she said to the terrified one, before pushing him off the bridge, into the green and yellow endless abyss swirling beneath them.

''Uh, th-th-thank you'' the man said. ''Aw, anything for you'' she said. This man was too easily fooled. The man stepped towards her, coming closer. He put his hands on her hips, and leaned in for a kiss. Mileena gave him a mischievous look, and played along, leaning in for a kiss. Right before his lips met her mask, or teeth beneath it, she quickly took one of her sais and got behind him, holding her sai to his neck. His eyes widened and his breathing quickened. ''What are you doing?'' he asked her, panicking. ''Alright, tell me, while you still have your head attached to your body, what realm am I in?'' she asked threateningly. ''The Chaos realm!'' he choked out.

''Good, good. Now, where can I find the champion of this pathetic realm?'' she asked him. ''Go to the top of the mountain. He's waiting for you'' he answered quickly. She took her sai away from his throat, then stroked her fingers down the side of his face. ''Maybe some other time'' she said. The man smiled, but he did so too soon. Mileena stabbed her sai into his stomach, then ripped off his head. ''Not'' she said, laughing. ''Too easy'' she said, tossing the head in the air, then catching it.

''Time for you to join your friend'' Mileena said, tossing the body over the edge, the head following. She looked towards a craggy mountain, lighting striking all around it. It was at least five miles away, and Mileena didn't want to waste her precious time. She disappeared in a pink puff of smoke, reappearing on top of the mountain. It was true, a champion was waiting for her. His skin was gray and his fingers were ten inches long, and dagger shaped. He was facing the chaotic town below.

''Mileena'' he said. ''There goes the element of surprise'' Mileena said, shrugging. ''I was able to sense you before you were even in this realm'' he said, turning around. His eyes were yellow, no pupils at all. Quite similar to hers, his teeth, all of them, were sharp, but not nearly as big, or sharp, as hers. ''We're even'' she said, pulling out her sais to match his fingers, and ripping off her mask to match his teeth. ''Yes, so it appears'' he said. Mileena threw her sais, hitting him in the stomach. ''Argh'' he said, putting a hand to his stomach and crouching down. Mileena walked closer to him and kicked him to the ground. Before she had the chance to do anything else, the creature slashed out with his claws. He slightly grazed her stomach, but hardly any damage came from it. Mileena smiled, then jumped on him. She violently ripped her sais from his stomach. She redirected them to hit him in his palms, pinning his arms to the ground. He struggled against them, but to no advantage. Mileena laughed, then lifted his legs up and pulled on them. After about five seconds, everyone in the Realm Of Chaos, even between all the fighting and shouting, could hear screams of agony coming from the top of the mountain.

Mileena threw away the legs, looking back down at the top half of the creature. Blood spilled out beneath his hands, and where his legs used to be. She went over to a rock, where her mask was sitting, and put it back on. She went back over to the fallen body. She knelt down by the head, then viciously ripped it off. She went over to a pointed rock that stood about five feet tall. She stuck the head on it, warning the Chaos Realm to never mess with Out World. She took the body and threw it off the cliff, hitting someone taking a walk. He collapsed to the ground, the body weighing him down. ''Ow!'' he cried out. He turned to see what hit him and screamed. Mileena called out ''I'm not sorry!'' and teleported down there. ''Ha ha'' she giggled, drawing the man's attention. ''Hey, I know you! I saw you kill my friend!'' he said, struggling to free his arm to point at Mileena. ''Should I kill you, too?'' Mileena asked him. The man's eyes widened. ''Um… no!'' he shouted. ''Well, you can't always get what you want'' Mileena responded. The man gulped, right before Mileena kicked off the body, then jumped on him, stabbing one of her sais into his stomach, and one to his head.

He wasn't dead, yet. ''Well, I wanted to give you the best pre-death experience'' Mileena said, taking one sai out of his stomach, then taking off her mask. She licked the blade clean of all blood. ''Mmm'' she said, taking out the other sai, licking it clean as well.

''Better get going'' she said, walking away. ''Sorry to leave you hanging'' she said, noticing he was still alive. ''See ya! Have a great time in death!'' she said, a portal opening behind her. She walked through, the man's grunts of pain echoing in her head. Mileena didn't feel guilty. It's what she was sent there for, trained to do. It was almost like an instinct. An animal instinct.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Review and comment!

No flames please!

KLD kitkat out!


	4. The Hard Cold Truth

I don't own Mortal Kombat!

The Hard Cold Truth

Mileena walked through another portal and into a different world, rather happy with her recent victories. She looked at her surroundings. This world had volcanoes and demons, that looked more like dragons. They had wings, claws, horns, and glowing eyes. ''Now this is a challenge'' Mileena said, finally happy to find harder enemies. Or rather, prey. One of the dragons came down from the red sky. His skin was yellow. His eyes glowed red, and he wore silver armor. He stood about eight feet tall.

Mileena smiled and waved. ''You must be Mileena'' the creature said. ''You must be my victim'' Mileena responded in a sing-song voice. ''You'll die tonight'' he said, getting into a fighting stance. ''Let's dance'' Mileena teased. She ran up and punched him in the head, then in the stomach. The demon kicked her in the stomach, sending her to the ground. He then went up and stomped on her chest. He raised his foot up to do it again, but Mileena disappeared in a pink portal. The demon looked around. Mileena appeared above him, and kicked him in the head. Then she kicked off him, landing on the ground. She put her hands out and two sais were thrown at the demon before he could recover. She curled up into a ball and quickly rolled forward, knocking the demon off his feet.

He got up and Mileena pounced onto his chest, biting him in the neck multiple times. She jumped behind him, and before landing on the ground, she managed to do a back flip and kick him in the back, sending him into the ground. Mileena pulled out a sai and tried to jump on his back and stab him, but he rolled over. She pulled her sai from the ground from where it was embedded, but before she could get up, the demon stood up and kicked her in the back. He went over to her, a fireball appearing in his hand. ''This is where your life ends'' he said, drawing his arm back to throw the fireball. He threw it at her, but Mileena quickly rolled out of the way. She swung her leg under his, knocking him off balance. She got up and went over to him. She smirked and raised her foot up, then brought it down on his head. She laughed and pulled out her sai. ''Let's try this again'' she said murderously.

She threw her sai down, but not at his chest, but at his left hand. ''Ah!'' he yelled in agony. Another sai appeared in her hand, and she threw it down on his right hand, pinning it to the ground. ''Never gets old'' Mileena said, grinning. She did a different trick this time. She went up and stomped on his chest, going through and leaving a hole. She pulled her boot out. She bent down and ripped off his head. Her stomach growled. When was the last time she ate? She tore off her mask, throwing it aside, revealing large and dagger like teeth. She wasted no time in getting down to business. She opened her mouth, then started eating the face of the creature. Once she made it down to the skull, she flipped it over, violently eating at the other side. When all she had left was a bloody skull in her hand, she threw it aside. She went back over to the body of the demon. She looked down at the hole in it's chest. She got down on her knees, then put her hands in the hole. When she pulled them back out, a small pool of blood was in her cupped hands. She held her hands up to her mouth and slowly sipped the blood. She looked over to her left, where a small stream was running. She stood up and walked over to it. She sat on her knees, rinsing her hands off in the water. She stared down at her reflection in the water.

Mileena sighed. What had she done? What had she become? No, this is what she was created for, to kill. She closed her yellow eyes and shook her head. She held her arm up to her face and wiped away the blood. A tear made it's way down her face, but she shook away all the doubts about herself. ''Alright, let's get on with it'' she said, her vicious nature coming back. She looked around, expecting a green portal to appear at any minute. It never did. Mileena sighed, then decided to do some sight seeing with her free time. She looked at a mountain in the distance, then teleported to it, disappearing in a pink cloud of smoke.

She reappeared in another pink cloud of smoke. She looked around. There were a few stone pillars standing with nothing to hold.

''Kitana?'' a voice came. Mileena turned around, seeing a demon that had red skin, red glowing eyes, two wings, and a tail. He wore a helmet similar to Shao Kahn's. Two navy blue straps crossed over his chest, with matching shoulder pads. He wore navy blue colored armor from the waist down. He sat on a stone throne, several demons guarding him.

Mileena didn't correct his mistake, wanting to see where this was going. ''Yes?'' she responded. ''You were not supposed to be here until much later. Have you already defeated the other realms' armies?'' he asked her. Mileena's breath caught in her throat. ''What?'' she hissed at him. ''Your father, Shao Kahn, said that your training was to go across the realms and defat their armies'' he answered. Mileena eyes narrowed. ''Oh, I was supposed to defeat the armies, was I?'' she growled. ''Well, I've got news for you'' she said, staring to remove her mask. ''I'm not Kitana!'' she yelled at him. ''What?'' asked on of the demon guards. ''You tricked us!'' yelled another. ''I've been sent to defeat your champions. But while I'm here, I'll kill you and your armies!'' she yelled, her anger getting the best of her.

Truly, she expected a harder challenge than Kitana. The fact that her father gave her a more difficult challenge had her fuming. She ran at a guard and jumped on him, knocking him to the ground. The other guards started to come after her. She growled loudly, then jumped on another and ripped off his head. She swept another guard off his feet by kicking his legs out from underneath him.

She took out her sais and cut off a guards arms, the first one she had attacked. She then cut off his head. There were two more guards that weren't dead. She threw her sais at one. She grabbed his head and flipped over him, then threw him over her, slamming him into the ground. She teleported on top of the other guard's shoulders, then quickly, and cleanly, sliced off his head. She took the last guard and cut her sai where his legs connected (pretty sure you all know what I'm talking about),earning a scream from him. She sliced all the way up to his head, cutting him in half.

She looked at the king. ''Call your armies. I will prove myself to my father'' she commanded him. ''Very well'' the king nodded, not wanting to lose his life just yet. Mileena looked to tall stone doors at the entrance of the building, if you could call it that. They swung open, revealing armies of demons and dragons.

Mileena smiled. ''I will prove myself to my father that I'm the best warrior. I'll show you all!'' she said taking out and twirling her sais. ''Enjoy your last few breathes'' she said murderously. ''Let's play''

Yeah, yeah, cliffhanger again.

Review and comment!

No flames please!

Mileena rules!

KLD kitkat out!


	5. Revenge

I don't own Mortal Kombat!

Revenge

The army ran forward, towards Mileena. Mileena growled and engaged them. She jumped into the air and landed on a warriors shoulders. She easily cut off his head, back flipping off to avoid a knife thrown at her head. She turned to look at the rest of the army, wielding her sais. She struck one soldier in the chest, leaping on his shoulders. She stuck her other sai in his neck. She swung around in a circle, kicking other warriors to the ground, and cutting off the warrior's head. She ran up and kicked one in the chest, knocking him back into his comrades. She proved she was stronger than she looked by picking up the warrior that she had kicked, and swinging him in a circle, hitting more of the demons. She threw him at another demon when she was done. She disappeared in a pink portal, reappearing behind another warrior, sticking her sai through his chest. She disappeared once more, and reappeared again behind one more soldier, cutting off his head. She threw the head at one soldier, startling him beyond belief. She ran up to him and stuck a sai in his private area, cutting straight up. She cut him in half, and threw the halves at the other warriors. But the looks of it, there were about one hundred and fifty warriors left standing. The army charged at her. Mileena found herself surrounded. They started to close in, but Mileena took out her sais and spun in fast circles. Some of the enemies were cut in their stomachs, some in their heads, and some in their legs. The ones who got their legs taken off fell to the ground on bloody stubs, while the headless ones fell to the ground. The ones that were cut in the stomachs knelt to the ground, slowly and painfully bleeding out. She stopped spinning to see how much of the army was left. About one hundred and twenty remained standing. Mileena charged at one and cut him in half, his top half sliding off his bottom one. Mileena ran up to another warrior and ripped out their heart. She dropped it on the ground and engaged another soldier. She ripped out their heart as well and shoved it into their mouth. She did a spin kick, hitting some in the heads. She disappeared and reappeared in front of a soldier. Another soldier took notice and threw a fireball at her. Mileena ducked, the fireball hitting the demon's comrade, leaving a big hole in his chest. The demon who had thrown the fireball held a look of pure shock and horror. Mileena ran up and grabbed his neck, then kicked him in the stomach. The powerful kick sent his body flying, but the head remained in Mileena's hand. She threw it at another demon, who dodged it. Another warrior ran to his side to aid him. Mileena teleported behind the demon and cut off his head. She used the still standing body to swing herself around and kick the other demon. She ran up to him and ripped off his head, shoving it through his stomach. By this point, there were about fifty warriors left. Mileena tucked herself into a ball and rolled under twelve of them. They fell to the ground, having lost their balance. Mileena stood back up just in time to dodge a sword. She ducked just as the blade was about to take her head off her body.

She did a low spin kick, knocking the warrior off his feet. She stabbed a sai through his back, then turned around and threw the same sai at a warrior who had just gotten up. She stuck one more sai in a soldier's chest. She ran up to one and kicked him in the chest, knocking him back. He took out a sword and swung at her. Mileena jumped back and dodged it. She took out two sais and ran towards him. He tried to hit her with his sword, but Mileena used both her sais to block it. A warrior snuck up behind her, about to slice her in half. Mileena sensed him and tucked into a ball, knocking the warrior in front of her off his feet. The demon behind her hit his comrade, cutting him badly. Mileena quickly stood up and looked back at the warrior. She teleported behind him, stabbing her sais through his head. Only about five warriors still stood. She teleported behind one and cut off his legs. She front flipped over one's head and stabbed her sais through his eyes. She cut off one's head and shoved it in one more's stomach, after cutting it open. She looked at the last one and walked up to him. He responded by taking out his sword, but Mileena cut off his head and stabbed her sais trough his stomach.

Mileena looked towards the king. His face held a mix of fear and anger. About ten more warriors walked through the stone doors. Mileena snarled and jumped on a soldier's shoulders, cleanly cutting off his head. She had started her killing spree all over again. She teleported behind one and kicked him in the back, then stabbed her sais through his stomach and head. She cut one in half, throwing him aside. She ran up to one and punched him in the face, then she strangled him. She dropped his dead body on the ground.

It was then that the large stone doors opened again, revealing a female figure. On closer inspection, Mileena saw Kitana, the reason she was mad in the first place. Kitana's eyes widened at the sight before her. Bodies littered the floor, some with out head, some cut in half, but nevertheless, red blood was everywhere. Mileena paid no mind to her sister. She'd deal with her later, after she proved herself worthy. She decapitated one soldier and spilt one in half. She walked towards the last two and grabbed them by their throats. She lifted them in the air as they struggled in her tight grasp. She snapped one's neck and dropped his limp body to the floor. She looked the other one in the eyes. Her eyes bore into his soul, a look of pure rage and death lighting her eyes up. With her free hand, Mileena grabbed her sai. She stabbed him in his heart, leaving her sai there. She then ripped off her mask, throwing it aside. She angrily ripped off his head with her bare hands. She then started to feast on his face, revealing his blood stained skull and empty eye sockets. She turned towards her sister when she heard Kitana gasp.

''Sister'' she hissed out with a perfect balance of fake sweetness and a murderous tone. She threw the head aside as if she hadn't gone on a killing spree and killed off an entire army in twenty five minutes. She walked towards Kitana, her eyes lit up. Kitana slowly backed away, knowing her sister found out about her training. ''What's wrong?'' Mileena asked sweetly. Kitana didn't answer, still in a state of shock. ''You know'' Kitana finally whispered. ''Oh yeah, I know'' Mileena stated. ''Don't worry, I'm not mad'' she lied. Kitana still didn't trust Mileena, she still didn't even accept her as a sister. Mileena used the back of her hand to wipe the blood off her teeth and face. She picked up her mask and put it back on. The fact that Kitana had been given a more difficult task already made her mad enough, but the fact that Kitana still didn't accept her, made her feel like killing everyone she saw. Mileena put one hand behind her back, a sai appearing in it. She quickly threw it at Kitana, who had sensed the oncoming attack and dodged it. Kitana turned around and saw where the sai was stuck in the wall. ''Oops'' Mileena said, shrugging. ''Sorry'' she said. Kitana stepped back a little more. ''Want to play with me?'' Mileena asked, tilting her head to the side. Kitana slowly and unsurely took out her bladed fans. ''I'll take that as a yes'' Mileena said, taking out her sais. Her face turned from fake innocence and kindness to pure rage, murder, and death. Mileena ran at Kitana and pounced on her, growling and snarling. She had knocked both of them to the ground, resulting in Kitana dropping her fans. Mileena was on top of Kitana, who held Mileena's hands in her own, trying to keep the sais away from her. Mileena slowly moved her hand to her face, dragging Kitana's hands along with her own. Mileena was able to take off her mask and throw it to the side. Mileena slowly leaned down, her dagger like teeth coming closer to Kitana. Mileena smiled.

Just as Mileena was about to bite Kitana's head off, Kitana kicked her in the stomach and threw her aside. Kitana quickly stood up and grabbed her fans. Mileena knelt down on the ground, holding her hand against her stomach. She looked up at Kitana, picking up one sai with her hand. Slowly, she stood up. Her hand that covered where she had been kicked went down to her side. Another sai appeared in it. She slowly started to walk towards Kitana. ''I will prove that I'm the better fighter! I'll kill you and bring your head before father!'' Mileena shouted. ''That's what this is about? Proving that your better than me? We are equal fighters. You don't need to prove yourself to anyone'' Kitana tried to reason with her. Mileena's eyes widened and she lowered her sais. They dropped to the floor with a loud _**clang.**_ Mileena fell to her knees. Someone who had actually showed love to her? It was strange. Unusual. Someone showing love to the monster, the abomination, she was? Mileena stared down at the floor. Kitana lowered her weapons and walked over to her. ''Sister?'' Mileena asked, looking up. Kitana was set back when she saw tears streaming down Mileena's face. She never cried, not that Kitana knew of. ''Yes?'' Kitana responded. It was Mileena's turn to be shocked when she saw that Kitana wasn't mad at her because she had called her ''sister''. ''Are you ever going to accept me?'' she asked, with real sweetness and innocence this time (well, I wouldn't actually call Mileena innocent, considering she just committed a mass slaughter, but you all know what I mean). ''I'm accepting you now'' Kitana answered reassuringly. ''Do you love me?'' Mileena asked, her hands fiddling nervously. ''Yes, and I'm proving it now'' Kitana said, kneeling down by her sister., putting her hand on top of Mileena's. mIleena looked back at her sister. Her features softened. Mileena picked the sai up from the ground, as Kitana watched her nervously. More tears streamed down Mileena's face. She stabbed the sai into the ground, crying out. ''I've failed you, father'' she whispered. ''You've failed no one'' Kitana reassured her. ''You've defeated several champions, and you just killed off an entire army'' Kitana explained, sounding rather impressed. Mileena picked up her other sai. She had pointed towards herself. Kitana's eyes widened. ''No, no, you are not going to kill yourself because you think you failed'' Kitana said. ''How have you not killed me yet? I was sent to replace you'' Mileena said. ''Because'' Kitana started, placing her other hand on Mileena's shoulder. ''You're my sister'' she said, smiling. Mileena's eyes widened and she gasped. Kitana had actually called her sister. Mileena looked up at her, then gave her a hug. ''Now, you go and defeat more of those champions'' Kitana said. ''Then maybe you and I can defeat an army together'' Kitana said. Mileena smiled and nodded. Just then, a green portal opened to her right. Mileena stood up and walked over to it. She gave one final glance to Kitana, who nodded her head. Mileena smiled and walked through. She found herself in a realm that was filed with lava and hellfire. There was a large three headed beats and a rock with a bunch of bodies on it, crying out in pain. There were a bunch of bodies with spears through, hellfire surrounding them.

''Rah!'' a voice sounded, drawing Mileena's attention. She turned to look behind her. A ninja with a golden and black outfit stood there. A rope with a sharp knife at the end of it was thrown at her. ''Get over here!''

Yep, another cliffhanger.

Comment and Review!

No flames please!

KLD kitkat out!


	6. Love At First Sight

I don't own Mortal Kombat! But just imagine how great it would be.

Love At First Sight

Mileena's eyes widened and she ducked right before the blade could hit her head. She stood up and looked back at her attacker. He certainly was no ordinary champion. She knew because one, he actually almost killed her and had the skill to do so, not to mention the bravery. Two, she knew what realm she was in. The hellfire, bodies, and the champion she was set to face, gave it all away. She was in the Nether realm. ''Who are you?'' she asked him, her voice cold and demanding. ''I'm the Nether Realm spectre, Scorpion'' he answered. ''Finally, a real challenge'' Mileena hissed out happily, a smile forming under her mask. Mileena felt a new sensation clutch at her chest. Her stomach was full of butterflies, although she would never admit it. Before she had time to assess this new emotion, a ball of fire was thrown at her. She quickly ducked. Scorpion appeared behind her in flames and kicked her in the back before she could stand back up. He was about to come up and crush her spine by stomping on it, but Mileena disappeared in pink smoke, blinding him for the moment. He turned around, expecting her to appear and attack from behind. Instead, she went for a head on attack, literally. She appeared above him and kicked him in the head. He stumbled backwards before regaining his balance. Mileena jumped on his chest and lifted her legs in the air. She brought them down hard into his stomach. She twirled on his shoulders and did the same to his back. But she didn't let go, instead she held on and bit into his neck. She leapt off. Mileena had been in the position to kill him, but had decided against it. She wanted to get to know this ''Scorpion'' before she finished him off.

Mileena did a low spin kick, sweeping his legs out from underneath him. ''I was hoping you'd be different from all those weak champions, but I guess not'' she taunted. He quickly got up and did a spin kick, kicking her in the stomach. Mileena stumbled back, but regained her balance. Mileena took out her sais and threw them at him. He stepped to the side, hardly missing them. They hit the rock behind him, embedding themselves in. Mileena ran at him, her fist behind her, ready for a punch. Just as she put her fist forward, it was caught in his hand. Mileena's eyes widened as Scorpion twisted her arm and kicked her in the stomach, sending her back. He then took out two flaming swords. Mileena stood up as he swung the swords in her direction. Mileena flipped backwards to avoid them. She did one more flip and disappeared in pink smoke. Scorpion looked around, getting tired of Mileena's ability to teleport. She appeared right in front of him and kicked him to the ground. She took out her sais and jumped in the air, landing on him. ''Will you surrender? You know you can't beat me'' she whispered to him. He rolled over so that he was on top of her. ''Great start'' she said, staring up at him, noticing his eyes were white. She smiled, slowly bringing bending her legs. He took out his flaming swords. Right as he was about to take her head, she used both her legs to kick him off of her. She stood up and ran over to him, pouncing on his chest. She took out her sai and stabbed him multiple times. She bit him a few times and jumped off. He stared at her, putting one hand to where he was stabbed. This was a warrior worthy of his time. Usually, a warrior he would face would be dead in less than five minutes. Scorpion began to grow curious of this girl. The emperor's daughter, Mileena. An emotion that he hadn't felt since before he was killed, along with the rest of his race. A feeling that he hadn't felt since his wife was still with him. And yet, it was still a strange and odd sensation. There was something about Mileena that made his stomach do flips. And that something grasped at his heart and wouldn't let go. Mileena put a hand on one her hips and said ''don't be mad''. She tucked into a ball and rolled towards his legs, a pink trail of smoke following her. She went under his legs, knocking him off balance. He snapped back to reality and quickly got up. He looked at her. Mileena had one hand on her hip. She turned around and started to walk away a bit. She turned back around and blew him a kiss, then she waved. She disappeared in a pink portal that had appeared beneath her. She appeared behind him and grabbed his shoulders. She then kneed him in the back, then up his butt. Scorpion fell to the ground. Before she could do anything else to him, a green portal opened. Mileena knew that portal wouldn't stay open forever, so she walked through it. Before she entered, she turned around and blew Scorpion one last kiss, before waving and turning to walk through the portal. Scorpion ran behind her before she walked through. He knocked her to the ground and put his sword just inches from her throat. Her eyes widened. ''Yield and admit defeat'' he said. Mileena looked up at him, anger and admiration in her eyes.

She disappeared in a pink puff of smoke, reappearing right in front of the portal. Scorpion looked back at her. Mileena turned and causally walked through the portal, disappearing in a different place. She looked at her surroundings and sighed. Before her sat her father on his throne. ''Father? Why have you called me back so soon?'' Mileena asked him. ''You took on your sister's task. You defeated an army. You were assigned to defeat the champions of each realm, not the armies. You did that, and you were just defeated in a battle'' Shao Kahn said angrily. ''The battle was not finished'' Mileena responded. ''Go to your chambers. I will think of what to do with you'' he commanded her. Mileena sighed, annoyance obvious in it. She walked up the stone stairs, her footfalls echoing off the walls. She was no child, she was a warrior. She had thought that defeating an army would make her father proud, not angry. She growled as she walked down the hall to her room. She walked in and started to think about Scorpion. What was that feeling, that emotion, she had experienced? What was that? She'd figure it out later. She walked up to her window and looked out, seeing something that wasn't supposed to be there. A shadowy figure silently took out the tarkatan guards that stood in front of the gate. It snuck past the gates and through the front garden of the castle. Mileena's eyes narrowed as the figure disappeared behind a corner. She quickly and silently opened her window and climbed along the roof of the palace, following whoever dared to infiltrate the place she called home. She quickly crawled to the edge and peaked over, gasping at what she found. For what she saw, right in front of her very eyes, was Scorpion. Scorpion turned around, hearing her gasp. Mileena quickly ducked behind the small, stone wall that rounded the edge of the castle. When she looked back over, Scorpion was turned back around, still sneaking on. Silently as a shadow, she quietly ran along the edge, getting in front of Scorpion by a couple feet. A sai quickly appeared in her hand in a small pink puff of smoke. She knelt on the edge of the wall, looking at Scorpion as he snuck along, still. She jumped off the edge and threw the sai to the ground, right in front of him. Scorpion jumped back a bit, then turned to look at his attacker.

''Scorpion'' Mileena started off sweetly, but anger and irritation found it's way off in there somewhere. ''Why are you here?'' she asked angrily, two more sais appearing in her hands. ''I came here to finish you off!'' he replied, fire appearing in his hands. ''Then let's play!'' Mileena said, gaining back her psychotic edge. She threw her sais at him. Scorpion dodged them, not knowing that they were a mere distraction. Mileena ran forward and did a front flip, kicking him in the back of his head and shoving him to the ground. Before Scorpion could get up from his kneeling position, Mileena followed through with an uppercut. Scorpion flew backwards, but quickly regained his balance. He saw Mileena running forward for another hit. He threw his chain, knife at the end, at her. It hit her stomach, the knife embedding itself inside her skin. She screamed as Scorpion yelled out his signature phrase ''Get over here!''. He pulled the chain forward, dragging Mileena along. He let the chain free of her skin and he punched her in the stomach. Mileena flew backwards, landing on the ground, groaning in pain. She got up on her knees, feeling that same, strange feeling return. All the butterflies in her stomach and her racing heart. The same was happening with Scorpion and neither of them knew what it was. Mileena grew angry as she teleported, disappearing in the usual pink puff of smoke. She appeared on his shoulders, a sai in her hand.

''Enough!'' she shouted, putting the sai in front of his throat. ''What have you done to me? What spell have you used?" she asked him, the sai coming closer and closer to his throat. ''What do you mean?'' he asked her, growing annoyed. ''Every single time!'' she yelled out in frustration. ''Every single time we fight, every time I'm around you!'' she shouted. Scorpion threw her off his shoulders. Mileena hit the ground, but still kept shouting at him. ''What did you do to me!'' she demanded. Scorpion looked at her, slightly confused. ''This feeling'' she said quietly, calming down. She averted her eyes to the ground. Scorpion was suddenly hit with blue bladed fans and a familiar voice came. ''That's something I feel I can help you with''

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Comment and review!

No flames please!

KLD kitkat out!


	7. Decisions

I don't own Mortal Kombat!

 **Decisions**

Mileena's head snapped up at her sister's voice. ''What are you doing here?'' she asked, a little angrily. ''Weren't you supposed to be killing off armies? Proving you're better than me?'' she asked, but the anger had died back, replaced by sadness. ''I'm here to help'' Kitana said. A few Tarkatan guards ran to Scorpion and picked him up, dragging him away to the dungeons. ''With what?'' Mileena asked curiously. ''That feeling you have when you see _him_ '' she responded, motioning towards Scorpion. Mileena sighed and stood up. ''Well, what is it?'' Mileena asked. ''It's a thing called Love'' Kitana responded. ''And that is?'' Mileena asked, growing a bit impatient. ''It's a feeling of affection or passion for someone'' she responded. ''And I should know'' Kitana added, blushing at the thought of Liu Kang. Mileena tilted her head to the side, raising an eyebrow. ''How so?'' she asked. Kitana blushed even more, thankfully her mask concealed it. ''We're talking about you, not me'' Kitana deflected. ''So I think you love Scorpion'' she said. ''Does he know?'' Mileena asked curiously. ''Well, being from the Nether Realm, maybe not'' she replied. Mileena looked sadly at the ground. ''You can tell him'' Kitana suggested. ''Father wouldn't allow that. He wants me to kill him'' Mileena said. Mileena felt her heart clench at those words.

Now was when she realized that a decision weighed heavily upon her shoulders. It was either make her father proud, which is all she wanted to do in the first place, or prove her love for Scorpion, while not killing him. A tear slipped down her cheek as she hugged her sister. ''What do I do now?'' she asked. ''I now how you feel, do what your heart desires. Father can't control your life, you have freedom to make your own decisions'' Kitana replied. ''How do I get down to the dungeons past all the guards?'' she asked. ''I'll help you'' Kitana said reassuringly.

 **Middle Of The Night**

Mileena got up from her bed, gently swinging her legs over the edge. She ran over to her door and silently opened it. She looked both ways down the hall. After finding no guards, she walked out, gently closing the door behind her. She walked quickly down the hall to her sister's chambers. She opened the door. Never having seen her sister's room, she was a bit disgusted to find everything was blue. Probably because hers was all pink. She found Kitana waiting by the window. ''Kitana'' she whispered. Kitana turned around and walked towards the door, closing it carefully as they entered the hallway. She nodded at Mileena and motioned for Mileena to follow her. They walked down the hall and peaked around the corner, looking for any guards. Two of them were talking to each other. It was Sheeva and Goro.

'' Ever since Sindel gave up her life for Earth Realm, I've been one of Shao Kahn's best warriors, as had you. Ever since he stopped ordering us to do what our intended purpose is, to serve him, I'd grown suspicious. I found out that the Emperor plans to wipe us out when he is finished with us, used us for all our purpose'' Sheeva whispered. Goro nodded. ''You've served our race well, Sheeva. We'll gather our forces tomorrow and attack him. You'll be rewarded for your actions, I promise'' he responded. Sheeva nodded and said ''I need not a reward, I'm trying to keep the Shokan alive''. Mileena's eyes filled with worry. ''Why would father do that?'' she whispered. ''I don't know, but if we are already betraying him now, we might as well do something else. I don't want to be used for his plans of conquering Earth Realm''. Mileena walked out from around the corner.

''Sheeva, Goro'' she started. They both turned towards her. Their eyes narrowed as they got into fighting stances. ''You'll wish you hadn't heard that'' Sheeva stated. ''Actually, I'm rather glad I did'' before Mileena could continue as to why, Goro said ''Then you will be counted among the dead''. ''Wait'' Kitana said, coming out from behind the corner. ''We want to help you'' Mileena said as Kitana nodded. Sheeva's eyes widened as her arms dropped by her sides. She stared at them, speechless by their offer.

''We'll help you overthrow our father'' Kitana said. ''Why?'' Sheeva asked. ''We have our reasons'' Kitana responded. ''How are we supposed to know that you won't betray us?'' Sheeva asked. ''We might be assassins, but we have hearts and trust among each other'' Mileena said. Sheeva narrowed her eyes and nodded. ''We will have our forces amassed outside the palace doors tomorrow, if you speak truth, then be there. If not, as Goro said, you will be counted among the dead'' she threatened. Both girls nodded. The two Shokan warriors walked away. The two assassins looked at each other, then started walking again.

They walked down the winding stairs, their footfalls silent. They were down at the last floor, where prisoners were held. They peeked around a stone corner. At the stone doors, the entrance to the dungeon, two guards stood. They talked amongst themselves as the girls snuck over to another corner beside them. Kitana looked at Mileena and nodded. Mileena disappeared in a pink puff of smoke behind a corner by the other side of the door. At the same time, the assassins sprang out from behind the corner and attacked the guards. Mileena put one hand over the guard's mouth and quickly cut off his head with her sai. Kitana covered the other guard's mouth as well, using her bladed fans to cut off his head, too. Mileena took the ring of keys from the guard's belt and used one to open the stone door.

Shockingly, the doors hardly made a sound. The girls walked down a hall, with prisoners one either side. Some of them wolf whistled while others held murderous looks. Some others prisoners were sleeping and others just sat there, waiting for their execution the next day. The girls were shocked to learn that the dungeon also held other Shokan, probably some that had learned Shao Kahn's plans for them. Mileena stepped forward, pulling out the ring of keys and unlocking their cell doors. The Shokan gave them a look of confusion and gratitude as they passed by them to exit the prison. Once they were all freed, the girls walked down to a cell at then end of the hall. It was a cell made of stone with no windows, but one door. Mileena hesitantly unlocked the cell door. They both walked in, seeing a figure laying down on one of the lumpy beds that the kingdom provided. At the sound of the girl's steps the figure sat up, looking at them. Scorpion didn't seem mad to see Mileena, but Kitana could see the scars her fans gave him. Not sure about what he would do, Kitana held on to her fans.

''Scorpion''

End of Chapter!

More to come, hopefully soon!

Comment and review!

Okay, I'll make a deal, If I get just one more review, I'll write another chapter the minute I get it.

Kld kitkat out!


	8. Feelings Can't Be Denied Forever

Alright, I got the review I was looking for! So here goes nothing!

Thanks to MsMiaxo for the reviews! This chapter is dedicated to you!

Feelings Can't Be Denied Forever

''Mileena'' Scorpion said, although, not with an angry tone.

Mileena took a step forward, with no reaction from Scorpion. Scorpion got off the lumpy bed and walked towards Mileena. Kitana shot him a warning glance but didn't do anything else. Mileena looked up at Scorpion, a look of love in her eyes. Scorpion grabbed her hand, feeling the same way. Their eyes slowly closed and they started to lean forward. Kitana smiled under her mask. Truthfully, she would've never thought her sister would find the perfect match. Before they kissed, a shout was heard down the hall. Mileena eyes snapped open and looked at the door.

''The door's open!'' a Tarkatan guard shouted.

Mileena's eyes filled with sadness, because the next voice she heard was one she was familiar with.

''Find him!'' Baraka yelled at the guards.

Baraka was the first one in the entire kingdom, besides father, who only wanted to use her as a weapon, who had shown her kindness. A few days after her creation, she had slowly started to fall in love with him. They were both Tarkatan, well, almost, and they both had the same teeth and the same eyes. They also shared the same passion for killing, although Mileena was beginning to doubt her true nature. Whenever he would see her, his eyes would light up, and she just loved it. He didn't care about her appearances, probably because they shared a few similarities.

Before Mileena knew of her father's plans, the army, including her and Baraka, invaded Earth Realm. Truthfully, Mileena didn't know why she was invading the strange realm. But several people, both human and inhuman, had raced to defend it. Mileena took on a girl named Sonya Blade, a blonde a who took on a role in the Special Forces. At the time, Mileena couldn't tell good from bad, she was just following orders from her father.

Mileena had expected an easy win, but that wasn't what she got.

''What the hell are you?'' Sonya had asked when Mileena had taken off her mask for an attack.

''I'm Mileena!'' she answered, although in her little psychotic way.

She added on a murderous laugh for good measure. Sonya fought well. She had various weapons, ranging from special powder, known to either knock out an enemy or make them dizzy, and blasters. She was also trained in many fighting techniques. At the end of the fight, Sonya had Mileena at her mercy, her blaster aimed right at her, with one hand wrapped around Mileena's throat, mindful of her teeth. Mileena had felt her life, which she had only received a few days beforehand., fading away. Baraka had seen and he ran over, his blades that extended form his wrists out and ready to attack.

He growled and cut through Sonya's hand. Sonya screamed in pain and dropped Mileena, who was unconscious, to the ground. Baraka had retracted his blades and picked Mileena up, carrying her through the portal. He went to her chambers, with permission from the Emperor, and set her on the bed. If not given permission, someone would get hurt. He had sat with her in her room, tending to her wounds, waiting for her to awake.

When she did awake, the first thing she saw was Baraka looking down at her.

''What happened?'' she asked.

Baraka snarled, before answering. ''One of the Earth Realmers defeated you in battle. She was strangling you, rendering you unconscious. She was about to kill you, had I stepped in and cut through her hand. Then I came back here with you'' he said.

Mileena nodded and smiled. This time, Baraka could see it, due to her torn mask.

''But what are you doing in my chambers?'' she asked.

At first, Baraka never approved of the idea of Mileena. It could've lead to betrayal. But when she was created, Baraka was commanded by the Emperor to spend time with Mileena, hoping that Baraka's brutal nature would influence Mileena. By, as time passed, he grew found of her. No longer did the Emperor have to command Baraka to spend time with her, he did it because of joy. His heart broke when she was sent away to defeat other realm's champions. He hadn't received word of her return yet. So, this was bound to be a surprise.

Baraka ran to the door, along with the other Tarkatan guards. His face held a look of pure shock upon seeing Mileena. Mileena and Scorpion had parted before Baraka had arrived.

''Mileena'' he said, not sure of whether to be happy or suspicious.

''Baraka'' Mileena said, sadness at the edge of her voice.

She looked at the two men, not sure of what to do. Without another word, she disappeared in a pink puff of smoke. Baraka looked confused as Scorpion's face read regret. Baraka looked angrily at Scorpion and Kitana.

''What have you done!'' he demanded.

Instead of a response, which Kitana was about to give, Scorpion threw his chain at Baraka. Baraka held up his wrist blades and blocked the chains.

''Go'' Scorpion told Kitana, who nodded in response.

Kitana spun around and disappeared in blue smoke. Baraka and Scorpion gave each other looks that read death. Scorpion took out his swords, turning away, his image slowly fading. He reappeared behind the herd of guards, stabbing the two with his swords. They fell to the ground, dead.

''It's just you and me''

 **With Mileena**

Mileena reappeared in a pink puff of smoke of on the flat part of the roof. She fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. She got up slowly and unsteadily, walking onto the slanted and tiled part of the roof. She gently took a seat, as tears kept coming. She hugged her knees to her chest.

She looked up at the full moon, it's glow lighting up her features with a soft glow. Just for a moment, the flow of tears stopped as she looked up at the moon with her golden eyes. She sniffled.

A sound came from beside her, followed by a blue puff of smoke. Her sister, Kitana, shown twirling, slowly stopping. Kitana looked down at Mileena, who didn't look back.

''Mileena'' she said gently, sitting down beside her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Mileena buried her face into her knees and continued to sob. Her shoulders jerked up and down violently as her body shook and the tears kept coming.

''Sister…I don't…know…what to…do'' Mileena said unsteadily between sobs.

''It's alright. I'm here for you'' Kitana replied softly.

 **With Scorpion and Baraka**

Both men were bruised and bleeding, but they both stood their ground.

''You will never touch her again!'' Baraka shouted angrily.

''If I will never, then neither will you!'' Scorpion shouted as he threw his chains at Baraka, who didn't get the chance to block them.

They blade at the end of the chain impaled him, and Scorpion pulled him forward. Instead of letting him go and kicking him away, Scorpion stabbed him multiple times. Baraka, while so close to death, retaliated by stabbing Scorpion with his wrist blades. Beads of sweat and blood fell to the ground. Both men weren't going to stand down when Mileena was at risk.

End Of Chapter!

I hope you liked it!

Comment and Review!

Sorry that this chapter is a bit short, I promise, next one will be longer!

KLD kitkat out!


	9. Tough Love

I don't own Mortal Kombat!

Thanks for all the reviews, guys! This chapter is dedicated to all of you! You're amazing!

Tough Love

Baraka and Scorpion stood there with blades both stuck in each other for several minutes. Pools of blood and sweat combined had formed beneath them, and yet neither backed down. Scorpion grew tired of just standing there, because he knew Baraka wouldn't back down. He took advantage that they were at close distance and kneed him in the crotch. Baraka's blades immediately retracted and he fell to the ground. Scorpion then kneed him in the jaw, sending him backwards. But Scorpion's blade was still stuck in Barak's flesh, so he didn't go to far. Scorpion retracted his blade and walked up to him. He stabbed the blade through Baraka's head, through his temples. He grabbed either side of the blade and yanked it around. Baraka's neck snapped and his head turned to face his back. Scorpion took back his blade and teleported out of the stone walled cell.

 **With Mileena and Kitana**

Mileena continued to cry as Kitana comforted her. A whoosh like sound came from behind them, followed by flames, then Scorpion. Mileena's head snapped up at the familiar noise. She and Kitana looked behind them. Mileena's eyes filled with sadness and happiness at the same time. The sadness was for Baraka's death. The first one to ever show her kindness, dead and gone. Mileena sniffed, but smiled.

''Scorpion'' she said, before bursting back into tears and running to hug him.

Scorpion held out his arms as Mileena ran to him. She buried her face in his chest and continued to cry. He held her close.

''Baraka's dead?'' Kitana asked, although she had tried to refrain herself from doing so, considering it was a touchy subject for her sister.

Mileena didn't look up, but Scorpion nodded. Mileena parted from Scorpion, giving him a sorrowful look. She loved Scorpion, but she loved Baraka, too. The first one to ever show her love and give her comfort, dead and gone. Mileena's short black hair blew around her face, given the gentle breeze. She looked down and disappeared in a pink puff of smoke. Scorpion averted his gaze to the ground.

''I'll go get her'' Kitana said, spinning around and disappearing in a swirl of blue.

Kitana teleported into her sister's chambers. She looked around the pink and magenta room, expecting to find her sister, but she didn't. Kitana sighed and disappeared in another swirl of blue. She teleported to where the dungeon doors, which were wide open from her and her sister's little ''Invasion''. She walked down the halls filled with empty cages where prisoners used to be.

''Mileena'' she called out, but no response came.

She heard a sniffle come from the cell at the end of the hallway. She walked to it and looked through the doorway. There, Mileena sat on her knees, right in front Baraka's body. Kitana had expected for his head to be separated from his body, but instead it was facing the wrong way. Mileena had one of her hands on Baraka's forehead.

''Sister'' she whispered quietly. ''It feels like there's a hole in my heart'' Mileena continued.

''It's common to feel like that when you lose a loved one. I felt like that when other left me'' Kitana said.

''Mother?'' Mileena asked. ''We had one?''

''Yes, she died giving her life to Earth Realm'' Kitana answered.

''But it feels like Baraka is still here'' Mileena said.

Kitana nodded.

''We will bury him soon'' she said.

Mileena nodded. Rays of sunlight slowly crept through the window, casting faint shadows.

''We better leave. Other guards are coming soon and we have to help the Shokan'' Kitana said to Mileena.

Mileena stood up and nodded. Mileena disappeared in a pink puff of smoke and Kitana teleported after her in a swirl of blue.

 **Outside The Palace Gates**

The two girls both appeared in different colored puffs of smoke. The Shokan army, as well as Sheeva and Goro, stood there. Sheeva was instructing the army and telling them why they were there and what happened. When she was done, she turned towards the girls.

''You kept your word'' she said.

''Yes'' Mileena responded. ''We're ready to help''

Sheeva narrowed her eyes at Mileena.

''Child, what is wrong?'' she asked, putting a hand on Mileena's shoulder.

Mileena looked up at her.

''It's nothing'' she said.

''I know that's not the truth'' Sheeva responded sternly.

''Baraka, the first to ever show me kindness, the one I loved, he's gone'' Mileena finally said.

Sheeva sighed and locked eyes with Mileena.

''Because you help us in overthrowing the emperor, you will be rewarded'' Sheeva promised.

Mileena nodded. Sheeva turned back around to the army.

''Shall the emperor fall to his knees before us!'' she shouted, pumping all four of her fists in the air.

The army cheered and Sheeva turned to the gates. She had already taken out the guards, and broken open the gates, so now was invasion time. She let out a battle cry and ran forward, the army followed her example. Mileena's sais appeared in her hands and she ran forward as well, alongside Sheeva, Goro, and her sister, who had her bladed fans in her hands. Sheeva punched a large hole in the castle wall, running through. The large noise alerted several guards nearby. They held up their spear like weapons, ready to defend Shao Kahn.

A figure watched from a dark corner, unnoticeable by anyone else. The figure stood up, making only the smallest sound, almost inaudible, especially with the battle cries and the fighting going on. Mileena stopped after decapitating a guard, having heard the noise, she looked to the corner. She squinted at the figure. The figure slowly came out of the shadows, revealing itself to be a female. Who? Mileena had no idea. She didn't look familiar.

Kitana noticed her sister's lack of fighting and followed her gaze to where Mileena was looking. She gasped upon seeing her long time friend, the one, the only, Jade.

''Jade'' Kitana said slowly, not knowing her friend's intentions. Jade walked forward, taking out her staff. Jade's staff changed to a boomerang and she threw it at Kitana. Kitana ducked and the bladed boomerang struck a guard.

''Behind you'' Jade said playfully.

Kitana smiled underneath her mask.

Mileena leaned over and asked her sister ''Who is she?''

''Mileena this is Jade'' Kitana said.

Jade nodded. Mileena narrowed her eyes as she threw her sai at Jade, who ducked out of the way. The sai struck another guard.

''Behind you'' Mileena said, running off to help with the battle.

Mileena kicked a guard in the nuts and stabbed her sai in their forehead. She teleported and appeared in front of one guard. Startled, the guard wasn't prepared for when Mileena impaled him with her sai and kneed him in the stomach.

A guard ran up behind her, as did one in front of her. Mileena ducked as the guard in front of her threw a punch, accidentally hitting the guard behind her. The guard stumbled backwards, holding his broken nose. Mileena stabbed her sai in one guard's chest, then turned around and stabbing the sai in the other guard's head.

''Well, on the bright side, you don't have to worry about your nose anymore'' Mileena said murderously.

''Mileena'' a voice came.

Mileena turned around, gasping at what she saw.

End of chapter!

I hope you guys liked it!

Comment and Review!

KLD kitkat out!


	10. Fate Is Your Own

I don't own Mortal Kombat!

Hello, I wanted to say thank you for all the reviews! This seems to be my most popular story. This chapter goes out to you all! Enjoy!

Fate is Your Own

Mileena's eyes widened at the sight of her father, Shao Kahn. And, standing next to him, was none other than her creator, Shang Tsung.

''What are you doing?'' Shao Kahn demanded.

Mileena gulped, now slowly starting to regret her change in sides. Mileena gasped, wondering why she was beginning to regret her change. She narrowed her eyes at her father and creator and swallowed her doubts.

''I, Mileena Kahnum, princess of Out World, won't let you control me anymore!'' she yelled at him with an air of authority around her.

''Shang Tsung, I thought you said this wouldn't happen'' Shao Kahn said sternly and angrily to the sorcerer.

''And I performed a spell to make sure it wouldn't. She's developed a mind, a free will, of her own'' Shang Tsung explained.

Shao Kahn's expression turned angry.

''Mileena, Earth Realm is nothing. You will remain here, fighting alongside me'' he said.

''My fate is my own!'' Mileena shouted at him.

Shao Kahn walked forward. Mileena still stood her ground. Shao Kahn took out his hammer, that began to glow green.

''You betray me'' he said, lifting the hammer and preparing for a hit.

He swung at Mileena, who ducked and teleported a couple feet away.

''Kitana!'' she called out to her sister.

Kitana looked up from the guard she was slaughtering and nodded, seeing that her false father had stepped in. She teleported in front of Shang Tsung, stabbing her bladed fan up through his head. Shang Tsung immediately stepped back holding his head, while also trying to contain the blood in his hands. Although his head was cut in half, being a sorcerer and an Out Worlder, he wasn't dead just yet.

He stumbled forward towards a guard fighting the Shokan. His hand glowed green as he struggled to absorb the guard's soul. He failed to do so and collapsed, finally dead. Shao Kahn looked down angrily at the dead man. He looked at his two daughters, growing more upset by the second. The two assassins smiled back at him.

Mileena looked towards the two Shokan she knew best. Sheeva and Goro.

''Sheeva'' she called out.

The female Shokan turned around from where she was stomping a guard's head into the ground.

''You ally yourself with their pathetic race! Weak and foolish child!'' he yelled at Mileena.

Mileena shrugged and smiled again. She looked back at Sheeva and nodded her head towards Shao Kahn. Sheeva smiled and nodded back. She cracked her knuckles, all of them, and ran forward to pummel the being who threatened to wipe out her race.

Shao Kahn threw his green glowing hammer at her. Sheeva jumped at an amazing height, something the Shokan were very good at, and landed on him, adding on an extra jump for good measure. She jumped off, looking down at the Emperor, pretty sure that she had broken his back. She caught sight of Shao Kahn's hammer and walked over to it. She tried to pick it up, but to no avail. She used her other two hands and was able to pick it up. The glow of the hammer suddenly changed colors.

It went from a green to a red. Sheeva gasped and her eyes glowed red. She let out a roar of anger and walked over to the Emperor. Sheeva's outfit changed. She now had stripes going across her eyes and one above that one that was thinner. Red stripes of cloth with chains on them criss crossed across her chest. Her hair was braided in a braid that went down to her waist. Shoulder pads with spikes sat upon her shoulders with matching spiked cuffs on each wrists that went to her elbows. She wore knee pads with spikes and red stripes of cloth underneath them. She wore spiked pads on each side of her waist and a red skirt that went between her legs. Her eyes glowed red.

''You threatened my race, now I'll kill you for the Shokan!'' she yelled, swinging the hammer at his head.

It struck his head causing it to bleed, but not for him to die. Mileena smiled, but noticed that Sheeva wasn't going to stop. As the Shokan readied herself for another swing, Mileena ran in front of her.

''That's enough Sheeva, I can take it from here'' Mileena said, holding out her hands to stop her from striking again.

Sheeva breathed heavily, looking down at the fallen Emperor. She looked back at Mileena and nodded. Dropping the hammer, her outfit changed back to normal and her eyes did as well.. She grunted, putting one of her four hands to her head and looking around.

Mileena looked down at the hammer. It's glow was gone without a host. Mileena picked it up, not struggling with it's weight for a special reason.

''How did you pick up the hammer so easily?'' Kitana asked.

Mileena didn't respond. The hammer glowed pink, as did Mileena's eyes and her body. Her outfit changed. She now had on black boots with a pink stripe going up the front, the boots also had see through fang designs at the top. A pink strap with a golden buckle was on her left thigh. She had on a black, bikini like, bottom. A pink, black outlined, cape like skirt coming from her black bottoms. Two pieces of gold circled both her forearms. And from them came pink fabric that loosely hung from her arms and extended down to her wrists. Black fang designs came over part of the pink fabric. Her top was pink and it went on either sides of her chest, stopping right above her stomach. Pink and black straps with gold buckles criss crossed over her stomach. Her mask, design wise, looked the same, except it hung down over her mouth. Her black hair was put up in a pony tail, held in place by a golden band.

Her expression turned to shock, then anger. She swung the hammer down at Shao Kahn, with enough strength to crack his spine. She swung another time and cracked his skull open, a pool of blood forming beneath his entire body. But he wasn't dead.

Shao Kahn shakily stood up, his expression angry. Mileena spun around, hammer in hand still, and kicked him in the chest. She then hit him with the hammer in his chest. Her fists both glowed pink. A sai appeared in her right hand, whereas the hammer was in her left. She ran up to her father and punched through his chest.

''You've nobody to fix you now'' she said darkly.

A wave of pink energy washed over everyone, turning their attention to Mileena. She held a dark, serious, and commanding expression.

''Your Emperor is dead. Stand down'' she said sternly.

Shao Kahn's army did so, bowing down to Mileena. She nodded.

She dropped the hammer to the ground. It lost it's pink glow, as did Mileena. Shao Kahn fell to the ground, now dead. Mileena's outfit changed back to her regular, revealing one. Her eyes lost their glow and slowly changed back to her orange ones with black diamond pupils. She put one hand to her head, unsure of what had happened.

''They're without an Emperor'' Sheeva commented, grabbing Mileena's attention.

She nodded.

''How did you lift it?'' Kitana asked her sister.

''I know'' Sheeva said before Mileena could respond.

''You're the daughter of Shao Kahn, blood related or not, being his daughter allowed you to lift it'' she stated.

Mileena nodded again.

''Who is to be the new ruler of Out World?'' Sheeva asked Mileena and Kitana.

''I've an idea'' Kitana said, looking over at Mileena, smiling underneath her mask.

End Of Chapter!

Trust me, this is not the end, More to come!

Comment and Review!

KLD kitkat out!


	11. A New Ruler

I don't own Mortal Kombat!

 _It's the way I'm feeling I_

 _Just can't deny_

 _But I've gotta let it go_

 _We found love in a hopeless place_

 _We found love in a hopeless place_

 _We found love in a hopeless place_

 _We found love in a hopeless place_

 _Song: We Found Love_

 _Artist: Rihanna_

Enjoy this chapter!

The New Ruler

Mileena stared back at her sister Kitana, hoping she wasn't referring to what Mileena thought she was. Kitana smiled under her mask.

''I think you'd be fitting for a new leader, sister.'' Kitana said.

Mileena gulped, looking at the army bowing before her. She looked towards Sheeva, whom she had helped save her race by turning against her father, Shao Kahn. Sheeva smiled and nodded.

''In return for your help, the Shokan would happily serve you. As well as helping you regain what you have lost.'' Sheeva said, her orange eyes with diamond pupils, just like Mileena's, gleaming with happiness.

Mileena sighed, bowing her head. A moment later, she lifted it back up and smiled underneath her own mask. Her eyes gleamed as well. Finally, she took a deep breath before responding.

''Alright, but give me a moment.'' Mileena said, disappearing in a pink puff of smoke.

She reappeared in another pink puff of smoke just outside the smashed palace gates. There, Scorpion stood. She silently walked up beside him. He looked at her, a small smile creeping up under his mask. Mileena smiled as well and sighed happily.

She held up her hand to Scorpion's cheek. She leaned forward, eyes half closed.

''I'd love to see what's under your mask.'' She said dreamily.

Scorpion turned away, shaking his head.

''You won't like it.'' he said sadly.

''Let me be the judge of that.'' She said, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Scorpion sighed, turning back to her. Hesitantly, he took off his mask. Underneath his mask was a burning skull. Mileena gasped. Scorpion turned away sharply.

''Told you'' he sighed.

''No…I love it'' she said.

''You don't know what it's like to have to wear this to hide what you are.'' He said sadly.

''Not exactly'' Mileena said, her hand creeping up to her mask.

She turned Scorpion back towards her with her other hand. When he was looking at her, she closed her eyes and removed her mask.

Her razor-sharp teeth were now revealed to him. After a brief moment, he complied.

''Beautiful.'' He said, a smile creeping onto his skull.

Mileena opened her eyes again and looked at him, smiling. She leaned forward, closing her eyes once again. Scorpion's skull stopped flaming and he leaned in, too.

Soon, their lips met, and they shared a kiss. After a few minutes, they stopped, both of them smiling.

''They've declared me Empress of Outworld. I've chosen for you to rule alongside me.'' Mileena said happily.

Scorpion nodded. ''Not like I'll be going anywhere.''

They both smiled teleported back into the palace.

 **Inside**

Mileena and Scorpion both appeared in a pink puff of smoke and flames. There awaited Kitana and Sheeva. They turned and smiled, bowing down as well as the army. The Shokan followed Sheeva's example and bowed as well.

Scorpion gave Mileena a questioning look.

''They've happily agreed to serve us.'' Mileena replied.

She turned back towards them, walking towards Sheeva and Kitana.

''Please, get off your knees.'' She said.

Sheeva and Kitana did as they were instructed and stood.

''Now'' Mileena began, dusting off her shoulders. ''Let's get this place back in order''

 **A few minutes later**

The palace looked new and untouched. All shattered glass and dead bodies were gone. Everything was cleaned.

''Having an army comes in handy.'' Mileena mused.

Sheeva nodded.

''We are happy to serve you, as you have saved us.'' Sheeva said, bowing.

''And, in return, we shall supply you with food and shelter.'' Kitana said.

''No! Are you crazy! We're going to let them starve!'' Mileena joked.

Kitana rolled her eyes. Mileena nodded in agreement.

 **Later With The New Empress And Emperor**

Mileena and Scorpion walked into the throne room. Usually, one throne sat there and it had belonged to Shao Kahn. Instead, two thrones sat side by side, each the same size. Mileena walked forward alongside Scorpion, thinking of how she had made it from a mindless, crossbred, killing machine to the Empress of Outworld, and how she managed to make her enemy her match. And he now held her heart. From enemy to friend they went, and now it was Empress and Emperor.

They took a seat on the two thrones. Kitana stood next to Mileena. Not only was she princess, she was Mileena's bodyguard. Sheeva and Jade shared a role as captains of the Outworld armies. Sheeva commanded the Shokan and Jade commanded the place army.

Shortly after taking a seat, a guard walked into the room, bowing before them.

''The captain of the Shokan army, Sheeva, requests to see you.'' he said.

''Bring her in.'' Mileena responded.

The guard nodded, getting up and bowing once more, before exiting. A few moments later, Sheeva walked in. She bowed, before speaking as to why she was there.

''I had told you that you shall be rewarded for aiding the Shokan in revolution. Now, I'm here to give it to you.'' She explained.

Moments later, two figures walked into the room. They appeared to be one make and one female.

Soon, they were revealed.

''Mother!'' Kitana yelled upon seeing her mother, Sindel, who gave up her life for Earthrealm.

Mileena had no words for the male. Not knowing rather if he was a friend or foe. Sheeva saw this and spoke to reassure her.

''You needn't worry, Empress Mileena. Baraka has agreed he shall give you up. He has taken to protecting you and Emperor Scorpion.'' Sheeva said.

Mileena blinked back tears of joy. She got up from her throne and went to hug him. He returned it to her.

''I've missed you Baraka.'' she said.

She backed up as a question formed in her mind.

''How are you here?'' she asked him curiously.

Scorpion walked up beside her as Sheeva responded.

''I had bowed before the Elder Gods and asked for them to return Sindel and Baraka. Since we had rose to defeat Shao Kahn, a great threat to Earthrealm, they complied and did so.'' Sheeva said.

Sindel and Kitana hugged, before parting.

''I've missed you Kitana'' Sindel said, parting from the hug.

Sindel wiped tears of joy from her face, as did Kitana.

''Mother, it is time you meet you other daughter.'' Kitana said, taking her mother's hand and walking over to Mileena and Scorpion.

''Mother, this is Mileena. Shang Tsung used his magics to bring her to being.'' Kitana said. ''She, however, is a clone.''

''Laced with your DNA?'' Sindel asked.

''Yes. She has proved herself good. She means no harm.'' Kitana reassured her mother.

Sindel nodded, before hugging Mileena.

''Dear child, you must have endured much due to Shao Kahn's madness.'' Sindel said.

''He had controlled me, I am free…Mother.'' She replied.

''Very good.'' Sindel responded, breaking the hug.

Baraka came and stood next to her. They looked at each other and bowed before Mileena and Scorpion.

''We will humbly serve you.'' Baraka said.

''Until our dying days.'' Sindel added.

Everyone knew that wouldn't be anytime soon. Everyone knew this because Edenians were long lived. Kitana was over 10,000 years of age.

''We shall leave be.'' Sheeva said, bowing once before exiting.

Sindel and Baraka followed her.

Up until then, everything had seemed perfect.

End of Chapter!

I hope you enjoyed!

Comment and Review!

No flames please!

Okay, tell me if you guys think I should end the story here and make a sequel, or just continue the story as it is?

Tell me what you think!

KLD kitkat out!


	12. War and Peace

I don't own Mortal Kombat!

War and Peace

Truthfully, Mileena didn't know how her life had gone from good, to bad, to great, then to worse. She and Scorpion had been ruling Outworld for about a week. The realm had been at peace. Nobody threatened anyone. Nobody complained of the new Empress and Emperor. Sindel, Mileena and Kitana's mother, had been brought back from death, as well as Baraka. But soon, it all went to Hell.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _A guard ran into the throne room, where Mileena and Scorpion were._

'' _Your highnesses, a visitor has come with urgent news.'' He explained._

'' _Send him in.'' Mileena responded, her Tarkatan senses on high alert._

 _The guard nodded and ran out of the room. Moments later, lightning struck down in the middle of the room. A man came forward to reveal himself._

 _Bowing, he greeted them. ''Your highnesses.''_

'' _Raiden.'' Scorpion said back._

'' _I bring urgent news. A new threat has arisen, coming from the Netherrealm.'' He told them._

 _Mileena leaned forward slightly._

'' _But the Netherrealm has aided us.'' She said._

'' _That proves to be false. Shinnok, a fallen Elder God, has been manipulating events. Your turn on your father-''_

 _Raiden was cut off when Mileena interrupted. ''False father.''_

 _Raiden nodded and continued._

'' _He helped you develop a free will. Quan Chi is working with him. They plan to destroy both Outworld and Earthrealm.''_

 _Mileena and Scorpion gasped._

'' _If we become allies, both our realms could stand united against the Netherrealm. We could defeat them.'' Raiden offered._

 _Mileena looked at Scorpion, who nodded. Mileena turned back to Raiden sharply, her predator-like eyes scanning him over._

'' _Very well.''_

 _ **Few Days Later**_

 _A few days after that, demons from the Netherrealm had invaded Outworld. As promised, Raiden and several of his greatest warriors had come to aid them. Sheeva had gathered the Shokan to prepare for battle and Jade had readied the palace army. Baraka had even gathered the Tarkatans, who were more than happy to oblige. Many of them had approved of Mileena as the Empress._

 _When they were prepared for battle, a new warrior arose to offer aid. She was an assassin in red. Most of the Outworld forces were hesitant to take her in, but Mileena had met her before. A few days after she was created, an assassin was assigned to help her train. Truthfully, she didn't need it, but her father was actually using the assassin to be sure Mileena wouldn't turn on him._

'' _Skarlet.'' Mileena greeted her._

'' _Mileena.''Skarlet nodded._

'' _Thank you for your aid.'' Mileena said to her._

'' _Of course.'' She replied. ''I'll be on the look out.''_

 _After Skarlet said that, she jumped into the air and disappeared. A few drops of blood fell from the air, staining the dirt ground beneath it._

 _Mileena looked at Scorpion, who was sharpening his swords on a stone. She walked over to him._

'' _Hanzo?'' she asked._

 _He turned around and looked at her._

'' _Are you ready?'' Mileena asked him._

 _Scorpion nodded. ''Shinnok manipulated events to give you a free will. This time, we'll get it for real.''_

 _Mileena smiled under her mask._

'' _Shall we?'' she asked._

 _Scorpion took her hand and squeezed it. Skarlet suddenly dropped to the ground, landing on her feet. Her skin slowly turned from a blood red shade to her normal skin color. She kneeled on the ground and looked up at them with her pale blue eyes._

'' _They're here.'' She said cautiously._

'' _How many?'' Mileena asked._

'' _As many as our army.'' Skarlet responded._

 _Mileena nodded._

'' _Let's go.'' She said to Scorpion, who nodded in response._

 _Mileena looked to Skarlet, who also nodded. Mileena disappeared in a pink puff of smoke. Scorpion vanished next in flames. Skarlet looked towards the large army consisting of Outworlders and Earthrealmers. Sighing, she closed her eyes._

 _Skarlet disappeared in a splash of blood, leaving a few red drops behind._

 _She appeared next to Mileena in front of the army. The Earthrealmers that came consisted of the blonde that had helped Mileena and Baraka come closer, but had also almost killed her in doing so, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Liu Kang, who had a relationship with her sister, Kung Lao, Jax, and many other Earthrealm soldiers._

 _Mileena walked to the front of the armies._

'' _Warriors! Today we fight for the very survival of Outworld!'' she began. ''We will not lose! Outworld will not fall today!''_

 _Everyone cheered. All except the Earthrealmers._

'' _Prepare for battle!'' Scorpion said, grabbing everyone's attention._

 _Everyone looked to the horizon, seeing all the dust the Netherrealm army kicked up. The Netherrealm army was made up of demons, a few winged. Quan Chi was at the front of them, riding on a Hell ram._

 _Even though he was about sixty feet away, Mileena made eye contact with him. Mileena gave him the deadliest glare she could muster and yelled ''Charge!''_

 _The army rushed forward. Clashing together, they began to fight. Quan Chi lost sight of Mileena among the chaos, which gave her the advantage. Mileena disappeared in a pink puff of smoke and appeared right above Quan Chi, kicking him in the head and pushing him off his Hell ram, which vanished and floated away as ashes._

'' _Wretched half breed.'' Quan Chi spat._

'' _Which only proves to make me better.'' Mileena bit back. ''Let's see how this 'half breed' looks when you're dead.''_

 _Mileena restrained herself from saying ''when you're head is nothing but a blood stained skull ripped off your body'' because she wasn't just a mindless animal anymore, or so she thought._

'' _You shall serve me, once you are dead.'' Quan Chi said._

'' _I now have a free will. What should I do to make sure I keep it?'' Mileena's last word faded as she teleported behind him and stabbed her sai through his chest._

'' _I've gained an entire realm. And under my rule, it shall not and will never fall!'' she yelled._

 _She pulled out her sai and Quan Chi stumbled forward, blood dripping from his mouth and chest. Mileena did a spin kick, hitting him in the back and nearly missing the hole. Two sais appeared in Mileena's hands. When Quan Chi turned around, she threw both of them down through his feet. He cried out in pain as Mileena strutted towards him. She stroked under his chin once and backed away._

'' _You don't deserve death by my hand. You aren't worthy of it. But instead, I give the honor to Scorpion.'' Mileena said._

 _After she finished her sentence, Scorpion appeared in flames. He looked at Quan Chi, fire dancing in his eyes._

'' _You took my wife and my son. I will now avenge them!'' he shouted, his fists flaming._

 _He punched a hole through Quan Chi's head, killing the demon sorcerer._

 _Scorpion turned back to Mileena._

'' _He was too easily killed. I doubt that this will be our last battle with the Netherrealm.'' Mileena claimed._

 _Scorpion nodded. A sound came from about thirty feet away, grabbing the couple's attention. A red portal opened and more demons flew out._

 _Mileena and Scorpion took no time in getting to work._

 _More demons came and more were killed. Soon, the flow of demons eventually stopped, and all were killed._

 _Mileena and Scorpion looked at the corpses of demons, Tarkatans, Shokan, and several palace guards._

'' _Don't worry. There's more.'' A voice sounded._

 _Everyone turned to see one last person standing by the portal…Shinnok._

 _Mileena snarled._

'' _You must be Shinnok…the Fallen Elder God.'' She hissed sarcastically._

 _Shinnok nodded. ''I'm pleased you've heard of me.''_

 _Shinnok held up a hand towards Mileena… and this is where it all went to Hell._

 _End Of Flashback_

End Of Chapter!

Yeah, yeah, I know…cliffhangers

Comment and Review!

No flames please!

KLD kitkat out!


	13. Illusions

I don't own Mortal Kombat! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Illusions**

Mileena cried out in pain as red rings wrapped themselves around her body, which proved to not be the worst part, even as they tightened unbearably. A smaller red ring wrapped around her forehead and temples. It felt like she was being electrocuted, and it never seemed to stop.

Mileena was forced to her knees, her arms now bound. Shinnok merely laughed at her pain.

''See now, Outworld, as you mighty Empress bows before me!'' Shinnok shouted.

Scorpion ran forward. Shinnok took his fighting stance, but was ultimately unprepared as Scorpion disappeared in flames. Scorpion reappeared behind Shinnok, stabbing his sword through his chest. Shinnok held his hand back and blasted Scorpion away and back. Shinnok looked evilly back towards Mileena, who was still bound in magical rings and still in pain. Shinnok held up his hand and closed it. As he did, the smaller red ring around her head vanished. Mileena fell unconscious, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

Sheeva jumped into the air, somehow managing to land on Shinnok. She added an extra jump for good measure. Then she picked him up by his shoulders and punched him multiple times with her two other arms. She then threw him into the crowd of Shokan and Tarkatan warriors, who took care of him. Sindel, Kitana, and Skarlet quickly made their ways over to Mileena and Sheeva, all in their own way. Skarlet appeared in a puddle of blood, the blood shaping into a female figure. Kitana appeared in swirls of blue, while Sindel flew above the crowds of warriors to get to them.

Sheeva was positioned next to Mileena, holding her head up. Scorpion appeared in flames quickly, having recovered from the previous and powerful hit. He knelt down to Mileena, then turned sharply to face the crowds of warriors attacking Shinnok.

''Shokan, Tarkatans!'' Scorpion shouted, causing them to cease their fighting.

Scorpion motioned for them to move aside, which they did. Once they dispersed, Shinnok was left, kneeling down on the ground, a small pool of blood beneath him. He looked up at Scorpion, grinning evilly. Before Scorpion was given the chance to attack, what Shinnok said next stopped him.

''I wouldn't, unless, that is, you wish to never see the Empress again.'' Shinnok threatened, motioning to Mileena's body.

Scorpion turned to look at Mileena. Shinnok lifted his hands and the magical bonds returned around Mileena's body. He lifted his hands and Mileena's body floated to them. Her body floated behind Shinnok. Scorpion pulled out his swords, which caught fire.

Shinnok shook his head and slammed his hand towards the ground. The motion from his hand connected to the bonds around Mileena, and she was slammed to the ground. The bonds disappeared, but the small red ring that had been around Mileena's head returned. She woke up, her eyes wide. She looked up at Scorpion and Shinnok, panic dancing in her eyes. Shinnok made another movement of his hand and the bond sunk into her head, causing her to cry out in pain. Her hands shot to her head and the ring completely vanished.

Memories of lives that weren't her own flashed before Mileena's eyes. Memories of guarding Sindel, watching her die, serving Shao Kahn, talking to Goro about plans of betrayal, talking to Mileena and Kitana, then leading the Shokan into battle.

Another group of memories flooded her mind. Blood of different warriors being gathered together and tied together by sorcery. Being assigned by Shao Kahn to make sure Mileena wouldn't betray him. Memories of fighting Mileena and spying on her whenever possible.

More memories came and danced in her head. Memories of holding her sister as a small child. Memories of ruling over a shining realm. Horrible memories of the realm being torn apart by Shao Kahn. A memory of giving up her life to protect Earthrealm.

She saw memories of her watching Mileena coming to life off a blood soaked table. Of being attacked, and finding out that her father was not her father, but a greedy king who destroyed her home realm. Memories of comforting Mileena, memories of defeating Shao Kahn.

One last group of memories came and went. These were unlike anything she had ever witnessed. Her home burning, her clan dying, watching her wife and child die by the hands of a blue clad ninja.

And soon, all the confusion and memories just stopped. Mileena opened her eyes and looked up, only to find out that she wasn't on the battlefield anymore. Instead, she was in a different place. This place was unusual. It wasn't a dark and gloomy castle, teeming with frightened maids and servants, as she was used to, even though that had changed a little during her rule.

 **Quick A/N: This is not happening in the real world**

Instead, it was a large and glamorous castle, and she was in an empty throne room. She got up off her knees, taking notice that everything was shining, as if it was slightly blurred. She walked through the doors that had lead to the throne room, only to find herself in a ballroom, filled to the brim with guests and servants. Some of them were dressed for the event, but others, who were younger, dressed in untraditional outfits.

Mileena walked forward, slowly and cautiously. She tapped a woman on the shoulder. The woman turned around, a smile plastered on her face.

''I don't mean to be of trouble, but where am I?'' Mileena asked the woman.

''You're at the ball.'' The woman stated simply.

Well, Mileena had already figured that out. Before she could ask another question, the woman grabbed her attention.

''And it appears you planned for it.'' She said, motioning to Mileena's outfit.

Mileena looked down at herself, finding an entirely different outfit. She was in a strapless pink dress that was lined with black lace at the top and bottom. The dress stopped four or five inches above her knees. She also wore her regular veil and black knee high, high heeled, boots. She fought back the urge to vomit, as this was not the attire she was accustomed to. That, and she was more of the blood and gore type. More like the ''Fatality'' type.

Mileena sighed, before asking the woman a question.

''What realm is this?'' she asked calmly.

''Edenia. The realm that Shao Kahn has yet to conquer. Although he claims that he will start a tournament to decide our realm's fate.'' The woman answered.

''Who rules over this realm?'' Mileena questioned.

''Queen Sindel. Her daughter, Princess Kitana, is expected to take over, should anything go wrong.'' The woman declared.

''Thank you.'' Mileena nodded and walked away.

When Mileena walked away, the woman shape shifted into Shinnok.

''My pleasure.''

Mileena kept walking until she found a woman who looked like Sindel, and Kitana stood next to her mother.

Mileena tapped on Kitana's shoulder. Kitana turned around and smiled. It was then that Mileena realized that Kitana wasn't wearing a mask.

Mileena curtsied to make sure Kitana expected nothing suspicious. ''Your highness.''

''Greetings.'' Kitana curtsied as well.

''Princess Kitana, I request to speak with you-''

Mileena was cut off when there was a loud _**crash!**_ Screams echoed off the walls and slicing sounds alerted everyone as they started scrambling to the doors. Mileena looked at the scene. Tarkatans had burst through the windows and had started to kill people.

Kitana grabbed Mileena shoulder. ''Come, we must reach safety.''

Mileena nodded and went along with Kitana and Sindel, followed by guards. They entered the throne room, the only place they could go.

Kitana looked Mileena in the eyes, before gasping in horror and shock. Kitana stepped back. This drew Sindel's attention.

''Kitana, what is it?'' Mileena asked.

''Your eyes. You are not an Edenian. You are a Tarkatan!'' Kitana accused her. ''You helped plan the invasion!''

Sindel looked at Mileena to see if this was true. She gasped too when she saw that Mileena's eyes were that of a Tarkatan's.

''You charge me with false accusations. I'm no part of this invasion, your highnesses.'' Mileena stated calmly.

''How do I know you speak truth?! Guards! Kill this monster!'' Kitana pointed at Mileena.

The guards ran forward to attack Mileena. Mileena dodged the first guard's sword and grabbed him, throwing him into another guard. Mileena's sais appeared in her hands and she threw one at one guard and one at another. Mileena threw one more sai at each of the other guards who were down on the floor.

''Yes…'' Mileena began, starting to remove her mask, revealing her teeth.

Kitana and Sindel gasped in horror.

''I'm _part_ Tarkatan, but I'm also half Edenian. I do not wish to participate in kombat and I intend no ill against you.'' Mileena said truthfully. ''If I did, you'd be deceased.''

''Alright.'' Sindel said.

''I might be able to help you fend off the invasion. You two run. To prove my loyalty, I risk my life to save you.'' Mileena bowed.

''No, we shall fight off the Tarkatans together.'' Kitana said.

Before anyone could say anything, Sindel screamed. Both girls looked at her, only to find her on the ground with a knife through her chest. Reptile was standing next to her body.

''Mother!'' Kitana yelled, before her expression turned from pain and horror to anger. ''Soon, your race will be extinct, Zaterran!''

Someone crept up behind Kitana anddestroyed her head. Bits of blood and brain matter splattered everywhere. Mileena turned to see Shao Kahn, a smug smile on his face.

''Well done, Mileena. Planting you as a spy in the Edenian realm was brilliant.'' Shao Kahn said.

Before Mileena could say anything, she disappeared in a flash of pink light.

 **Real World**

In reality, what had seemed like hours to Mileena was only a few minutes. Her eyes snapped open, and they were glowing red. She sat up quickly.

''Ah, the Empress awakens.'' She heard Shinnok say.

The horrible memories she had just lived flashed through her mind. It appeared now as if everyone was Shao Kahn, well most of her allies.

''No!'' she shouted angrily and got up, running forward to attack.

I hope you enjoyed!

Comment and Review!

KLD kitkat out!


End file.
